


100 Word OutlawQueen Drabbles

by LauraRoslinForever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 100 word drabbles, AU, Anon Verse, F/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslinForever/pseuds/LauraRoslinForever
Summary: A daily 100 word drabble based on OQ prompts.





	100 Word OutlawQueen Drabbles

Anon Verse prompt: Maddie meets baby Charlotte.

This first one got a little longer than 100 words. Oops. ;)

* * *

Her little nose scrunched up as she looked down at the small bundle in his wife's arms. They shared an amused smile.

While Maddie loved talking to her baby sister in her mother's belly, the reality that she was no longer the baby seemed to have clicked and they both held their breath, waiting for her reaction.

Her blue eyes looked up between him and Regina, hand lifting in her soft little voice asked, "Baby Charlie?"

The corners of Robin's mouth lifted and he placed a hiss to her bow. "Yes, darling. She's your baby sister."

Maddie frowned, her brow scrunching in a perfect resemblance to her mother. "I's the baby."

His eyes lifted from hers to meet Regina's a moment before they fell back on hers. He lifted her from his lap and held her against his chest promising, "Madelyn, you're still the baby, only now we have two."

Her blue eyes held his but then she dropped her head to his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his neck in an embrace that made his heartache. He felt Regina's hand on his arm as she reached out. No matter how much they tried to prepare Maddie for their newest addition they knew it'd be an adjustment for her.

With one arm he held his daughter and with the other he placed his hand over Regina's, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a certain prompt you'd like leave it to me in a comment below and I'll get to it in the order received. XD


End file.
